heavensentgaming_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Heaven Sent Gaming
Heaven Sent Gaming is an American new media entertainment production team from Albuquerque, New Mexico, founded in 2006. The team's primary couple of individuals are its cofounders, Mario J. Lucero (born June 8, 1988) and Isabel Ruiz (born March 30, 1989). They are best known for their cofounders, whom often distribute under the name Heaven Sent Gaming, their multiple original series spanning across multiple forms of media, the fictional universe that derives from their original series, around Albuquerque's independent music scene for their help to local musicians, and as part of the college game design team Our Own Little Coup. Heaven Sent Gaming was originally part of a college game development team, while they attended Collins College, Our Own Little Coup. The original team consisted of Drew Cass, Mario J. Lucero, Isabel Ruiz, Clifton Strang, Devin Thurlow, Jason Waggoner, and James West. The team split into different branches; Mario and Isabel moved back to their hometown in New Mexico and created their Christian team, Heaven Sent Gaming. It now consists primarily of Mario, Isabel, and Jason. History Team Formation Mario J. Lucero and Isabel Ruiz are both from of Albuquerque, New Mexico. Mario's family is from New Mexico, and around the American Southwest; Isabel's family is from Mexico, she is a first generation American. Mario was raised primarily by his mother, and by his devout Catholic grandparents; Joe M. Lucero and Antonia "Toni" Lucero. Isabel was raised by her devout Seventh Day Adventist family, alongside two older brothers. Isabel and Mario both met while they attended a Seventh Day Adventist high school, Sandia View Academy. They are high school sweethearts.6 Mario graduated in 2006 and Isabel took her GED in order to attend college early. From 2006-2007 they attended college, at Collins College. There they formed a friendship and team alongside Drew Cass, Clifton Strang, Devin Thurlow, Jason Waggoner, and James West. They credited their them efforts as Our Own Little Coup. Their projects and creations caught the attention of their fellow students, professors, and even the College's newsletter. The original campus that that the team was founded, in 2006, is now the Tempe, Arizona campus of Brookline College. Their exploits also caught the attention of students at ASU. Early years Early in 2008, Mario and Isabel left college in order to take care of Mario's grandparents. Ever since this time, due to the tasks of being a caregiver taking up much of their time, updates to Heaven Sent Gaming and its releases have fluctuated. It was during the later parts of 2008 that they began to work with independent music artists in the area; including John Marler of Life Never Lost with whom they helped publish his first Studio Album, a demo titled "All We Are". In 2009 they completed their first comic strip of Reverie, and they sent it to United Feature Syndicate; and it was going to be picked up for syndication. But, due to upcoming changes at United Media they recommended that Mario and Isabel independently published and distribute the comic themselves digitally. So, during that year, they began to experiment with self-distribution. They created a project called "aywv", a gaming news feed, during its first year of activity it managed to get three million views worldwide via YouTube. Introduction of comics and more (2010-2012) Heaven Sent Gaming published Reverie in 2010, and released 34 comics during its first year of release. It was collected as a physical publication later that same year, Reverie 2010 Collection. The following year Mario and Isabel launched two more comics, Karis and Thad's World Destruction: Before Destruction, the latter of which was collected into a physical publication as well. In June of 2011 Mario began to do vlogs referred to as Mario's vlog on his personal SmileLee channel on YouTube, and during the latter part of that year Mario and Isabel began to publish a let's play series called HSGplays. Their publications during this year didn't slow down due to the fiasco, they launched their comics Karis and TWD: Before Destruction, as well as their first novels Many, Craft, and Iron. The following year they began to see success with HSGplays from Isabel's Dead or Alive Xtreme 2 gameplay commentary series. Mario's vlog and HSGplays channels were disabled in 2012 the following year due to Google shutting down their AdSense account. The issue made a few waves on libertarian talk shows across the United States, they assumed Google was against Heaven Sent Gaming for being "wholesome and mentioning Jesus". After the shutdown, Heaven Sent Gaming began to independently distribute both HSGplays and Mario's vlogs via iTunes and RSS. During that same year, Heaven Sent Gaming released three new comics; Mario and Isabel created BladeChick and Mouton, and they also partnered with prominent deviantArtist, X-Arielle, to create Jinn. Mario began to work on his personal project, a Bible translation that is referred to as the HSV. Jason Waggoner rejoined the team that year as well, as an editor. Going on (2013-2014) In 2013, their newest comic called Koki'o Shade and Monkey was released. Works Heaven Sent Gaming's publishing history has included series' and individual releases across many different forms of media. Comics * BladeChick is a comic illustrated by Isabel Ruiz and written by Mario J. Lucero, which started on February 17, 2012, and is currently ongoing. It is a superheroine webcomic that follows the adventures of BladeChick, and her alter-ego Alexia, as well as her best friend Rae. * Karis is a comic illustrated by Isabel Ruiz and written by Mario J. Lucero, which started on June 24, 2011, and is currently ongoing. It is a supernatural webcomic that details a couple of angels, Karis and Ari, while they attend college. * Koki'o Shade and Monkey is a comic illustrated by Isabel Ruiz and written by Mario J. Lucero, which started on January 21, 2013, and is currently ongoing. It is a chanbara-style webcomic with a samurai Koki'o (Barack Obama) and a ninja Monkey (George W. Bush). * Mouton is a comic illustrated by Isabel Ruiz and written by Mario J. Lucero, which started on May 9, 2012, and is currently ongoing. It is a superhero webcomic with its eponymous protagonist, an American Football playing superhero. * Reverie is a comic strip illustrated by Isabel Ruiz and written by Mario J. Lucero, which started on January 3, 2010, and is currently ongoing. It is a slice-of-life webcomic that chronicles the life of five alien kids; Amalia; Bronjay, and his brother Bronwen; Hoopes; and Milly. * Thad's World Destruction: Before Destruction is a comic illustrated by Isabel Ruiz and written by Mario J. Lucero, which started on July 28, 2011, and is currently ongoing. It is a manga-style webcomic that tells a paranormal version of the events during Mario and Isabel's high school experience. There are five main protagonists; Art, Byron, Kevin, Isabel, and Mario. Music * Life Never Lost is an American Christian metal band from Albuquerque, New Mexico. Heaven Sent Gaming published their first demo album, All We Are in 2008, written by John Marler. The second album released by the band Rgh! (Wookie Sound With Inflection of Hope) was released independently in 2012. They were recently finalists in the Albuquerque 104.1 "The Edge" contest to play at Warped Tour. * Mario J. Lucero is an American country music musician from Albuquerque, New Mexico who started performing in 2006. Novels * Craft is a web novel based on a heavily modified gameplay session of Minecraft, written by Mario J. Lucero and Isabel Ruiz, which started on August 12, 2011, and is currently ongoing. * Iron is a weird western web novel written by Mario J. Lucero, which started on August 10, 2011, and is currently ongoing. * Many: The Blog Of A Space Probe is a science-fiction web novel written by Mario J. Lucero, which started on March 1, 2011, and is currently ongoing. Video *''HSGplays'' is a series of let's play videos that started on June 7, 2011. The videos usually contains Mario J. Lucero, Isabel Ruiz, or both of them, playing video games while providing commentary. The most notable successes include Isabel plays Dead or Alive Xtreme 2 and Mario plays Sonic Generations. *''Mario's vlog'' is a series of video blogs started on produced by Mario J. Lucero, they are usually edited though sometimes they remain unedited. Web *'aywv' was a successful gaming news YouTube channel from 2009-2011. It is still ongoing as a Tumblr blog. *'The Holy Bible (HSV)', referred to a the Heaven Sent Version, is a currently unfinished English translation of the Bible. It is a mixed formal & dynamic equivalence translation, which uses the tanakh manuscripts of the Masoretic and the Septuagint, the codexes (Aleppo, Leningrad, Vaticanus, and Sinaiticus), Young's Analytical Concordance, the Dead Sea Scrolls, the King James Version, and the American Standard Version. Awards and Reception aywv became #1 in "Gaming" on YouTube for several months in multiple countries; including the United States of America, Canada, Japan, and Israel. There is now an auto-generated topic on YouTube similar to aywv's original concepts. Their first successful video was a custom translation of Final Fantasy XIII, released weeks before an official translation became available. Due to this they were averaging 50,000 views per month, and managed to pull in over a million views on a New Super Mario Bros. Wii trailer. And, they were added to a multi channel network with Square Enix. Heaven Sent Gaming's aywv publication was often featured on Destructoid and World News Network. Mario was nominated for a Shorty Award in 2013. In 2014, both Iron and Many were featured on the front page of Web Fiction Guide, as well as had "Selected Reviews". These reviews included reviews from an Astrophysics Major & Literature Minor, who reviewed them favorably. External links * Official website * Heaven Sent Gaming at the Comic Book DB * Heaven Sent Gaming at the Grand Comics Database * Heaven Sent Gaming publishing catalog at MusicBrainz * Heaven Sent Gaming at the Internet Movie Database